


Doki Doki Literature Club Alternative Universe

by Calcast



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-27 01:16:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18293882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calcast/pseuds/Calcast
Summary: Hello,Looks like I couldn’t have you through the Literature club and even though it’s not reality I want to explore some other options. Looks like it’s online books. Except I’m no longer after you. I’m just here to ruin this book for you. I can’t have my future with you no one can. It’s not just games you know. Nothing is ever truly deleted.Monika





	1. Wednesday 19th April

**Author's Note:**

> “Author’s note: This is my first time writing a fan fiction (a very far fetched one) but I hope to provide an interesting storyline either way inspired by Doki Doki Literature Club. Please leave some feedback and what you think of the characters.”

Time to get up. I wake up to find you surrounding me wherever I look. Enveloping my emotions temporarily until I burst out of bed in excitement. Well in 10 minutes of course. I like sleeping in okay! All 120 versions of your smile printed around my room. I get to see it today. I want to finally confess my true emotions that I’ve kept locked up ; finally able to squeeze between the mental bars that hold back. No longer stable, ready to break open. I want to be free in this world that does its best to restrict us.

Brushing my teeth, I’m already lost in a trail of thought as I look at myself through the small mirror. Thirty minutes later I’m already getting ready to leave the house. I go to collect my piece of writing which I nearly left on my bed which I wrote last night staying up to 3am. Running on 4 hours of sleep I arrive at school surprisingly optimistic.

Ughhh! No it’s her, Monika why is she with him. I envy her. Obviously, she is the type of popular girl that can make friends with who ever she wants not even considering the effect on other people like me, his best friend. I approach them both book, A Series of Unfortunate Events in hand with the writing inside it. Not right now. 

“Oh hi...” Monika hesitates snapping her fingers quickly and quietly clearly forgetting my name.  
“You don’t have to stop talking because of me you know?” I try to hold back my temptations.  
“Oh haha, of course we were just discussing the Writing club you and Revali here go to” Monika smiles innocently hiding her dry tone. I look to Revali trying not to get lost in his eyes ; almost as if to say *why did you tell her? I thought it was just you and me... together*  
“Is she joining our group Revali?” I plead for a no but I think he was a bit distracted recently. A lack of control most likely.  
“Yes... she is joining our group...” he doesn’t really get to finish his sentence Monika has already taken control of the situation as usual.  
“I thank you both for the kind gesture and I hope that we will build and improve together... on that note it’s time for lesson good luck guys.”  
I reluctantly leave for lessons I didn’t really have time to argue... maybe she won’t enjoy the writing club today after school I could make it really unpleasant and maybe she will leave us alone. I don’t know why she wanted to join us in the first place. She kind of left her friends behind for us. On the other hand, she will probably be on social media with them as she has quite a lot of expensive gadgets and what not. Only less than a year left.

I only have one lesson with him today but luckily my first lesson is with a small girl I know. Everyone, thinks she is really cute despite her stubborn personality. Finally, someone who is determined to do maths unlike the rest of my boring class who struggle to keep up with the simplest of sums. Her and I may not be the best at maths unlike Monika and Revali in the top set class but we do our best.

I start to express my concerns and anger to my new friend, I’ve only been sat next to her for a couple of weeks. The teacher lets us sit wherever, which is always useful. Her name is Lexi, one of the other things I have gathered as far as writing goes despite her not doing much of it and preferring her science and maths ; she likes grouping words together and repeating words with similar meanings for effect. I may have read one of her poems once on the beauty of nature. I would kind of like to get to know her but I have more to worry about now that Monika has came into my life which I openly express to Lexi. I do come to an epiphany during the lesson and offer for her to join me at the Writing club. Of course, she declines right away but like butter in a microwave she softens up to the idea saying she will tag along probably aware of my intentions to annoy Monika, which Lexi has also had bad experiences with when she was in the younger years.

5th lesson came around quickly and I was sat next to Revali in English. Luckily for me, Monika was sat in the back whilst we were near the front so she wouldn’t be interrupting all the time. I cant help but feel she is always listening. My English teacher was lecturing us on a character in this play we were studying and me and Revali didn’t talk very much as we could not talk over the teacher. We did get some analysis tasks to do during the lesson and Revali was talking to me quite a bit through the exercises about one thing or another. I love it when he talks to me for a while it just gives me this butterfly feeling as if weight has been lifted from my shoulders. Leaving the classroom, not sure if I wrote about the character of the play or Revali more in my book I went with him to the Writing club on the same floor.

On entry, I was greeted once again by one of the 2 student leaders, also in my Year group named Naomi ; she is quite tall standing at 5’6”, Monika 5’3”, Lexi 5’0”. Revali is currently 5’8” the last time I asked him and the others are just approximations. I am slightly smaller then Revali and Naomi an I have similar heights so I’m probably 5’7”. Despite Lexi’s small size however she does seem quite confident and arrives enthusiastically.

Naomi doesn’t normally join us and works with other groups but she thought that a team of 5 would be plenty to start our own separate writing group of which we could share and talk about writing in better as the other two groups are from younger years. This was instead of just being the original pair or the new group of 4. This brings some advantages and disadvantages.

So is this how it is? Our group:

Me,  
Lexi,  
Naomi,  
Monika,  
and of course Revali.

We start sharing the writing we brought in right away. I really only wanted to share with Revali but I realise that it is a piece of literature that I want some people to see. I put a lot of thought into it you know?

Before hand I better check for any errors:

 

One last message

Take my hand, the light we shall see.  
The stars that will illuminate our time together.  
I shall be fed by the happiness you give.  
Or I will be left with a rain cloud forever.

Red, Green, Blue

However, if I am starved I will... will... be deprived from that happiness.  
Left to suffer on my own  
Tending to my self made wounds  
Down to the marrow of a bone

Sine, Cosine, Tangent

It feels like...  
A knife to a breathing ribcage,  
A gun to a beating heart,  
A needle to a bloody vein,

Ready, Set, Go?

There is no need for the pain  
After all I will gain

Now confient with my writing Lexi comes up to me first. She reads through it and I notice she reads some parts a second time looking as if to try and make sense if it all.  
Lexi begins speaking first, “It’s alright, you have presented these feelings quite well, however I’m more comfortable with a more positive, less ambiguous message that integrates better with my writing style. Sorry I can’t give much more than that. However I do like the use of ‘illuminate our time together’ because it makes the relationship more interesting as me as a reader does not fully understand the situation and demonstrates beautiful imagery.” I gratefully accept her comments and give feedback on the that piece of writing that I had seen before describing nature. Overall it was very sweet and will always put someone in a good mood. Naomi the comes to see me.

Before we start I ask, “How is managing the club going?” she thinks for a second after all she isn’t really an extrovert “We are getting quite a lot of members and we will have two classrooms to manage everyone. I’ve requested that we just go in there because the other two groups have became comfortable in here and they have been in here the longest.” I nod my head in agreement throughout. We exchange our work. She reads it quite slow but not as slow as me and looks up at me every couple of lines she reads. Does she think it’s good? Naomi returns the paper and takes a little break before starting to speak  
“I like it, you successfully create this world and I love the use of metaphors and the complex hidden meanings. It’s a really good piece and the structure is very poetic. Did you have anyone in mind when you wrote this.” I hesitated and stammer when I try to give an answer  
“No...no...no the writing is entirely hypothetical!” Naomi smiles and I’m not sure if she believes me or not.  
“Do you use this writing style much?”  
“Not really, I don’t know why I used this”  
I read through her’s and I discuss about the use of symbolism and the structure. It’s very well written with a large variety of vocabulary. She is practically a walking dictionary and thesaurus. Naomi politely says farewell and we part ways for the day.

I sigh as Monika approaches me in her jovial mood probably trying to mask her hate for me.  
“Hello, ανταγωνιστής!” Sorry about that I’ll talk more about me a bit later Monika won’t want to be missed out. I take a brief moment before attempting to speak with her.  
“Hi, Monika... ready to exchange work” maybe her writing isn’t that bad. She lets me let’s me read her’s first and it was fairly decent. I saw her writing it an lunch as Revali wrote his. So I understand that she is pushed for time and I basically gave that general positive response because I have to or else I would just ending up personally attacking her which I would love to do... just not right now in this club. Her’s was about some sort of realisation but that’s just about all I wanted to know so I gave her mine and she looked through it once and began speaking almost immediately in a voice that was trying to sound understanding and sweet  
“Aww... I didn’t realise you were so depressed... I completely understand where you are coming from.”  
“Wha...? No! This is completely hypothetical! How could you say something like that?” Monika remains calm and tried to convince me  
“Well people do commit suicide you know!”  
I pick up my work and move on to Revali not wanting to deal with her ; she is just so annoying and manipulative. 

I brush off my anger for now and greet Revali who hands over his work. Before reading it however Revali expresses an observation.  
“I’ve noticed that Naomi and Lexi seem to be wanting getting close to you. You were reading their work and I could see them leaning in closer to you.”  
“What?! Really?” Looking back they did seem to invade a lot of my space. “They must be just interested about what I have to say. Probably nothing.” I begin to read through Revali’s writing and I must say it wasn’t the best piece and it described a trip he had been on with me a year ago. How could I say anything bad about it? It was a beautiful time we shared and I wish we could have a time like that again. “Well done Revali, this is very nostalgic and really powerful on a reader like me. Using positive imagery and the occasional metaphor really brings it back to me.” Revali is taken back slightly and looks away not expecting such feedback. He goes to speak, “I suppose I should...” sharply interrupted by a thud as Lexi falls to the ground followed by Monika quietly laughing besides her. Lexi sharply rises to her feet brushing herself off “MONI...” she realises the other people in the club staring at her and dashes out the room. I get distracted for a moment to find half of the members including Revali and Monika gone. 

I go to leave the classroom and Naomi meets me half way trying to talk with me.  
“So... I was wondering if...”  
“Not right now Naomi.” nudging past her to leave the classroom. I try to find him but he must have already started to walk home. 

I too arrive in my bedroom, losing most of the hope I had. I look at the photos plastered around my walls... letting out a large sigh as I remove most of them from it one by one. Why can’t I just? Ever since Monika has came into my life it has been nothing but a misery. How does one manage to invade someone’s life so easily and what have I done to deserve this? What could I have possibly done to Monika to want to put me through such emotional pain.

Brrr...Brrr

My phone. It reads ‘Revali: Hey, sorry I didn’t get to read your writing. It was time to go and Monika wanted to walk home with me. Come over to my place on Friday and we can go over it then.’  
Maybe all hope isn’t lost yet how exciting. I haven’t been over to his house in a few months. I rushed into bed without doing my teeth without a second thought. I drift away before long into a world of infinite choices... until tomorrow.


	2. Thursday 20th April

Hey... don’t read ahead. I haven’t finished writing this yet. You wouldn’t want to know what happens over the next couple of chapters anyway. Your fragile mind wouldn’t be able to handle it.

**Author's Note:**

> More coming soon... leave feedback this is my piece of writing in our Writing Club what’s yours? What is your favourite character so far?  
> Monika?  
> Revali?  
> Lexi?  
> Naomi?


End file.
